


Polish

by Miraculous_MariChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nail Polish, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_MariChat/pseuds/Miraculous_MariChat
Summary: Post Reveal one short.A sleeping Chat Noir falls victim to Marinette and her nail polish
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Polish

Marinette Dupain-Cheng couldn’t help but giggle as she painted. The red looked great on the black canvas and she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She glanced up to see the blonde haired hero known as Chat Noir still sleeping soundly on her chaise. She smiled as she got back to her work, gently brushing the small brush against his claws. She couldn’t contain her giggles as she continued, finishing quickly. She squeaked when she saw bright green eyes watching her.  
“Having fun, Princess?”  
She nodded, a blush growing on her cheeks from having been caught.  
He sat up and admired her handiwork with a soft grin.  
“You should be jealous; your colors look good on me!”  
She laughed and shook her head at him.  
“You’re better off sticking to yours.”  
He smiled at her and stuck his tongue out. She laughed again and put away her nail polish.  
“Did you finish your homework before coming here?”  
He groaned softly.  
“No, I forgot. I was just so excited to see you.”  
She laughed again.  
“We spent all day together!”  
“So? You’re my girlfriend! I missed you!”  
She shook her head again and sat beside him, hugging him.  
“I missed you too.”  
He let out a soft, rumbling purr as she kissed his jaw.  
“You missed.”  
“I never miss! I was aiming for your jaw.”  
“Ah I see. Then let me aim for your mouth.”  
Her giggle was cut short by the feel of his lips against hers. Their lips melded together for a few minutes before they pulled away.  
“So….”  
“You’re welcome to stay for dinner.”  
He smiled.  
“Thank you. Uh….Chat Noir or Adrien?”  
She smiled.  
“Well both, but my parents might freak out if Chat Noir suddenly just showed up for dinner instead of my boyfriend Adrien.”  
He laughed softly and let his transformation fall.  
“Good point.”  
Marinette gently took his hand and smiled as she led him downstairs, softly giggling at the shade of red on his fingernails.


End file.
